


Family

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 00:06:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10605147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: After finding out that Josh was kicked out of home, Justin decides to help him. Takes place after Justin is (eventually) rescued.





	

For a moment when Justin woke up, he thought that he was back there. He could hear the gulls, and smell the salty ocean. But then he sat up and was relieved to find that he was back in his bedroom. With the pale blue walls (his favourite colour) decorated with framed photographs, including one of his mother and father when they’d been young, and the few paintings that his grandmother had given him. He got out of bed and walked over to his chest of drawers, picking up his onyx bracelet and slipping it over his wrist. It had been given to him by the druids to help control his newfound powers. When they emerged, anyway. But Justin liked it, so he wore it.

Justin got changed into his day clothes; a pair of dark blue jeans and a white button-up shirt with boots and his jacket, and walked outside into the courtyard. It was too early for any riders to be around, but someone had to open the gates (which were closed to prevent horses from escaping and to keep out anyone sinister). Once the gates were open and Jenna’s cat Kiwi had received his good morning petting, Justin headed out to check on the race tracks. There was not a Bobcat in sight, which didn’t surprise him. Not only was it too early for them to even think about getting out of bed, but it was a rather chilly morning. Justin was glad for his old leather jacket that his father had kept.

Justin was just about to go and see if Conrad was awake when he heard the noise. It was a kind of sniffling. Maybe someone had a cold? But then he heard a sob, and headed back to where he heard the noise. It was the wagon where Josh the pole-bending guy kept his things.

“Josh?” Justin called. If Josh didn’t want to see him, he’d just leave.

“Yeah, it’s me,” said Josh. He sounded upset, so Justin ducked his head inside the wagon. It was all closed up, and there were a lot of clothes and blankets in here.

“What’s wrong?” asked Justin, hoping it was okay if he just stepped in.

“You don’t need to worry about my little problems,” said Josh, though he made room for Justin to sit. He moved a pillow, and Justin frowned as he made the connection.

“Did your parents kick you out?” asked Justin, then realised that it sounded a bit blunt. “Sorry, that came out wrong.” He’d spent too long around his grandfather, he’d forgotten how to act like a decent human being.

“Yeah,” said Josh, lowering his head. “I told ‘em I was gay.”

“What kind of parent does that?” asked Justin, hoping that his flash of anger wouldn’t unlock his powers.

“Mine, apparently. I bet your dad would never do that if you were gay,” said Josh.

“Actually, he was fine with it,” said Justin.

“What?” asked Josh, and Justin could easily imagine him emerging from the fog of despair.

“I told him when I came home,” said Justin.

“But I thought you were-“ said Josh, and Justin smiled.

“I just assumed I was too,” said Justin. “But while I was… away, I discovered that I wasn’t. Because there were these three pretty girls there but I didn’t feel anything for them. Maybe because I saw them as my aunts but…”

“That’d make sense,” said Josh, and Justin was pleased to see that the cowboy was looking less sad now.

“And then this other guy appeared,” said Justin. “And I felt something.”

“Huh,” said Josh. “Well, at least your dad accepts you.” Justin could sense him slipping again, so he decided to keep Josh distracted. 

“And I thought that he was so hot, but then I learned that he wanted to kill me,” said Justin.

“Damn,” said Josh, a smile curving his lips. “That sucks.”

“Well, Loretta will be disappointed to find out,” said Justin. “No guys for them to go after now.”

“Actually, I think Loretta’s with Tan now,” said Josh.

“Really?” asked Justin. “Huh, I guess we all have secrets.”

“Yeah, they’ve been together for about a year now,” said Josh. “She got over you pretty quick.”

“At least it saves her being heartbroken,” said Justin.

“Well, she might be. She’s bi,” said Josh. 

“Want me to tell her today?” asked Justin. “She’ll probably have a meltdown.”

“It’ll provide some much-needed entertainment,” said Josh, smiling a little wider now. But then he sighed. “Justin, I’m homeless. What am I gonna do?”

“I’ll talk to dad,” said Justin. “We’ll work something out.”

“Thanks,” said Josh. “Heh, this sounds like the start of a gay porno.”

“I know,” said Justin with a little laugh. “But we’ve got your back, Josh. Promise.”

They hugged, and Justin smiled as he felt Josh’s body relax.

Once everyone was properly awake, Justin went back into the stable courtyard in search of his father. He found him speaking to Jenna.

“Hey, dad,” said Justin.

“I’ve missed hearing that,” said Thomas, turning to hug his son.

“And I’ve missed saying it. Uh, speaking of family, can we talk inside?”

“Is it about your grandfather?” asked Thomas.

“No,” said Justin. “It’s someone else’s family.”

“Ah. Then by all means,” said Thomas, and stepped inside the stable house with his son.

“You know Josh, the pole-bending guy?” asked Justin.

“Yes,” said Thomas. “He’s a good boy, even if he can be a little distracted sometimes.”

“He got kicked out,” said Justin. “He’s like me, only his parents couldn’t stand to know that.”

“Oh,” said Thomas. “How parents can do that to a child, I don’t know.”

“Can we help him, dad?” asked Justin. “I know money was hard, but-“

“The one good thing about you going missing is that your grandmother decided to become more involved,” said Thomas. “Money isn’t an issue anymore. That and we got rid of GED.”

“At least some good came out of it,” said Justin.

“Yes. Anyway, Josh can live here now,” said Thomas. “We have plenty of room, and he makes us quite a bit of money organising the pole-bending competitions. That and just being a pretty face.”

“I’ll let him know,” said Justin with a grin.

Josh had sunk back into his depression after Justin had left. So when Justin pushed his way back into the caravan (it looked like Josh wouldn’t be setting up his pole-bending today), he found the cowboy with his head down and shoulders slumped, quietly sobbing into his hands.

“Josh?” said Justin, deciding to announce himself. It probably would’ve been a better idea to announce himself before just barging in but, well, he was here now and suddenly turning around and coming back in would just be silly.

“Yeah?” Josh croaked. Justin felt a pang of sympathy for the poor guy. Sure, he’d have a place to live now, but… family was so important. Justin understood that better than anyone.

“I talked to dad and he said you could live here with us,” said Justin.

“What, he’s not worried about me stealing you away?” asked Josh, raising his head.

“Well, you can’t convert me, though that’s not how it works anyway, and I’m a big boy who can make my own decisions so no, he’s not worried about that,” said Justin. “He’s worried about you for the same reason I am. Your family just abandoned you and that just doesn’t sit right with us Moorlands.”

“You’re good people,” said Josh softly. “The world needs more people like you.”

“Dad and I may be direct descendants of a monster but we try to do good,” said Justin. “Come on, I’ll show you around the stable house. Dad’s setting up your new room.”

As it turned out, Thomas was doing more than just setting up Josh’s new room. While his son talked to the abandoned cowboy, Thomas went around and talked to everyone at the stables, informing them of the new resident. It did feel a little wrong to be spreading Josh’s private woes around, but Thomas knew that everyone here was good and would have only sympathy and kind words for the boy. He didn’t employ mean people, or even associate with them.

So when Josh came back downstairs from putting the last of his things in his new (very large) bedroom in the Moorland Stables House, he was surprised to find the most important people standing around in the living room and dining room. There was Mrs Holdsworth with a freshly-baked pie, Tan and Loretta shyly holding hands, and Thomas and Justin and Jenna. Josh was stunned.

“What are you all doing here?” asked Josh.

“Well, Justin had a welcome home party, so we decided to give you one,” said Thomas. “Even if it’s also kind of a moving in party.”

“And we wanted to let you know that we’re all here to support you,” said Justin. “We’re your new family now.”

“I-I can’t believe it,” said Josh, feeling tears of gratitude sting his eyes. “This is incredible.”

“If you ever need anything, dear, you just come to me,” said Mrs Holdsworth. “I’m quite good at making people feel better, and I’m a good listener.”

“I’ll be your dad now,” said Thomas. “I promise, Josh, you’re safe here.”

“Thank you,” said Josh, grinning despite the tears making fresh tracks down his cheeks. Everyone have him a hug and welcomed him into the Moorland family, even the usually-prickly Loretta.

“Keep your hands off Justin, he’s mine,” said Loretta.

“Oh, give it a rest, Loretta,” said Tan with a roll of her eyes as she pulled her girlfriend away. Josh joined in their laughter, knowing that she was just joking. 

“Have you told her yet?” asked Josh as Justin came to stand beside him. They each had a slice of apple pie.

“I was going to but this party doesn’t need the theatrics,” said Justin. “I will tell her, though.”

“Julie will probably be heartbroken,” said Josh. “I know she likes me.”

“Her and half the other girls, I bet,” said Justin. “Don’t feel bad for her. I heard that she’s more of a bitch than Loretta.”

“She is,” said Josh. “But I still feel bad for her.”

“Don’t feel bad,” said Justin. “You can deal with her tomorrow. Today, you’re moving in and getting used to living here.” Josh smiled, a real smile for the first time that day. It did feel good, to be loved and accepted by all these people. He may have lost his family by blood, but his family of the heart would always be there for him. No matter who he loved, or what he wanted, or what he did… the Moorlands would love and accept him.


End file.
